


Perfectly Unperfect

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick's first time isn't how they'd thought it'd be.





	Perfectly Unperfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

One thing Ellie hadn’t expected from Nick when they started dating four months ago was for  _ Nick _ to be the one who held off on having sex. Ellie figured with their chemistry, and Nick not being shy in that department that it’d be at the most a month until they fell into bed for something other than sleeping, but Nick had said he wanted to  _ wait _ . At first she thought maybe there was something repulsive about her that made him want to wait, but then she took notice of all the times he’d look at her with this heated look or when they made out like a pair of teenagers he’d go to touch her or go to take her shirt off but then he’d stop and pull away. 

Eventually she asked him why, and his answer meant more to her then he’d ever know.

_ “This isn’t like any other relationship I’ve been in Ellie. I don’t wanna risk messing anything up, I wanna show you what you mean to me and how much I love you before even bringing sex into the picture because you deserve to be appreciated for so much more.” _

After that she no longer tried to push it. 

So when they were in a heated kiss on her bed and Nick’s hands moved to take off her shirt, she pulled back. 

“Nick- Are you sure?” She asked softly, her breathing coming out heavy.

He nodded, giving her a small grin before continuing.

Ellie felt herself flush as his gaze moved over her, and for some reason she was nervous in a way she hadn’t been since her first time. Nick made an appreciate sound as he moved back in to kiss her, his hands snaking around her back to undo her bra. 

Only..he couldn’t get it undone. 

Nick ripped his lips from hers, a cross between a frustrated and embarrassed noise left him. Ellie couldn’t help but giggle.

“I swear this has never happened to me before.” He murmured in embarrassment.

She couldn’t help the small laugh. “Nick it’s okay, really.” 

With a grin she moved her hand behind her to unhook it, tossing it to the floor. 

All embarrassment left his face as he looked her over. Ellie felt that nervous feeling back full force, his little incident forgotten.

“God you’re beautiful.” He mumbled, lips back on hers seconds later as his hands explored. 

Ellie sighed happily against his lips at finally having his hands touching her. 

Things were going perfectly fine once more, until now it was Ellie’s turn. 

Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment now as she couldn’t get his belt and pants undone.

Nick laughed and mumbled something about how adorable she was before doing it himself. 

Thankfully taking off the  _ rest _ of their clothes was no problem and soon those nerves of hers came back full force when she saw him. She felt her whole body flush for a whole different reason, Nick certainly wasn’t lacking in  _ that _ department..not like he was lacking in anything anyway.

“You okay over there Ellie?” Nick teased, hovering over her with one arm while the other hand was on her hip. 

Ellie nodded, biting her lip. 

“We can always stop.” 

“Oh hell no, I’ve been waiting long enough.”

Nick laughed loudly before kissing her once more. 

As the night continued there were plenty more awkward fumbling moments along with the nerves, both of them felt as if it wasn’t just  _ their _ first time together but as if it was their first time in general. They both had their little embarrassing moments but laughed it off together. 

For that, Ellie found herself falling more for Nick. She had expected the cocky experienced man she had known for 3 years, and while she knew the sex wouldn’t always be like this, she loved that  _ this  _ was how their first time went. 

Hours later when they laid tangled in the sheets and each other, Ellie laid against his chest looking up at her ceiling that was shining with glow in the dark star stickers, his hand tracing shapes on her skin. 

For all the awkward moments, it was an amazing night to her and when Nick tried to apologize she wasn’t hearing it. She didn’t want a single thing of their night to change and she knew he felt the same. 


End file.
